I'd Love to Love You
by lxzc2
Summary: Things hadn't always been this way. I once loved Malon with all my heart, but then I met a girl who rocked my world. [Link x Zelda] UPDATE.
1. I Can't Get Her Off of My Mind

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm doing this first chapter for LinkXZelda100's C2. We're doing this little group story thingy! It took me awhile, so I'm sorry LxZ and Moogle! (You're the only two people I really know of that are also doing this XD) So, anyway, I hope this chapter turns out okay and everyone enjoys it. :D For now the raing is G...or whatever (K?) Dunno, but if someone else writes something that deserves a higher rating, they'll probably change the rating! Yay, ok, I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.**

* * *

**I'd Love to Love You  
**Chapter 1: I Can't Get Her off of My Mind

It was, what seemed to be, another gloomy day. In fact, the last few days had seemed to be that way, for a reason that I couldn't figure out. I thought that going to see Malon would raise my spirits, but it only diminished what spirit I had left. Even today, I was on my way to see Malon, in hope that she would help remove this veil of depression that covered my mind, but things just didn't seem the same between us as they had been when we were first seeing each other. It made me feel guilty-seeing Malon when I felt so little for her now. I had to fake smiles at her and forget the hello and goodbye kisses. But I felt as if I didn't have Malon as something to hold onto, I'd have nothing at all.

Things hadn't always been this way. I once loved Malon with all my heart, but then I met a girl who rocked my world.

She was amazing.

Her voice was soft and cute when she spoke to me, and her pale cheeks always flushed when I teased her. She had the most beautiful ocean blue eyes that told me what she was feeling, but hid what she was thinking. Whenever someone talked to her, her long slender fingers played with her golden blonde locks of hair. There were so many little things I had seen about her. And I wanted to know more.

I mentally scolded myself for thinking of the girl so much, but she was all I could think about. I had finally accepted the fact that I didn't just like her; I loved her. That fact hurt slightly, and that's why, before, I hadn't accepted the truth. I had wanted to believe I would love Malon forever. That I would only see Malon through my love driven eyes. Sadly, that wasn't the case, and I fell out of love with Malon. It sounds foolish, I know, but if someone only knew this girl and saw her as I did, they would understand.

My head began to ache slightly and I squinted harder through the blowing wind. I could see Lon Lon Ranch growing nearer, but it only caused me to think more about what I was to do. Really, I needed to stay with Malon. The girl I loved most was impossible to reach. I would never have a chance with her.

I returned to paying attention to riding Epona, a gift I had received from Malon. In the mare's dark eyes I could see the reflection of the downcast sky above our heads. I looked to the sky to see the clouds, and just as I did, I felt drops of rain begin to fall on my face. They were cold as they pelted down on my face like icy daggers, and they only fell harder and stronger as I continued. Luckily, I was right outside of Lon Lon Ranch.

Epona sped up as I pulled on her reigns and we entered into the ranch quickly. I was beginning to shiver as Epona slowed when we reached the barn, and I quickly dismounted her. She looked over at me, and for a split second I thought that I saw hurt in her eyes, but she looked away quickly. It was too cold for us both to be standing around outside, so I lead the brown mare into the barn and made my way towards Malon's house.

I knocked on the wooden door to Malon's house, hoping she would answer soon. I was drenched. Freezing cold rain was dripping down my hair and my face. My hands felt numb, and every time the wind blew, I thought I was going to turn into an icicle. Finally, Malon opened the door. I was met by her jovial smile, and a warm gust of air blew from the house and onto me, warming me for a brief second.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Malon exclaimed, grabbing my hand and leading me inside. "You're drenched though! Dad, please get Link a towel!"

I plastered on the best smile that I could and thanked Malon. She smiled at me and took my hands in her soft small ones. I knew what was coming next. Malon's eyes began to close and I lowered my head towards hers. Her lips fell on mine, and I made the kiss quick. The kiss felt emotionless on my side, and I thought about telling Malon how I really felt. My mind went back to the thought of having nothing left and I just couldn't muster up the strength to tell her.

I heard Talon clomping down the steps, then he made a turn and I saw him with a large blue towel in his hands. "Link, it's great to see you!" Talon draped the blue towel over my shoulders. He then whispered softly to me, "Malon has a special guest over who's not in the best of spirits. Maybe you can cheer her up. You're always such a nice young fellow." Talon winked at me and then made his way back upstairs, probably to sleep.

Malon linked arms with me, but I was too curious as to who Malon's guest was than to paying attention to her. My eyes looked across the room. My heart almost stopped beating when I saw their guest. It was Zelda who sat at their table. Her small hands were grasping onto a cup of hot tea, but what made me hold my breath was the fact that her beautiful eyes were staring right into mine.

She was crying. Why did she have to be crying? That was my weakness, and I didn't know if I would be able to keep myself together. Zelda turned away from me quickly, and I swallowed hard. The girl I loved so much was sitting right in front of me. My mouth felt dry, like I had a mouth full of sand.

I tried to speak normally to Malon, "What's Zelda doing here?" I hoped she didn't hear the excitement in my voice; I hoped she didn't see the yearning hidden behind my eyes.

Malon turned to me and whispered, "She's having guy problems. She like some taken guy and she even thinks that he might like her, but she doesn't know what to do about it. Even princesses have problems with guys I guess."

My mind began to wonder at Malon's words; Did Zelda like me? It was a possibility. It wasn't likely, but it was possible. I could feel an almost anxious joy begin to bubble up inside of me. Then, as I began to smile, I quickly stopped. Smiling wasn't a good thing right now. It could lead to too many questions which, in the end, would conclude to the discovery of my love for Zelda.

I had to be more careful.

Malon invited me to the table, and I shakily made my way there after tripping over my own feet twice and hitting my thigh on the corner of the table.

Both Zelda and Malon laughed at my clumsiness and I blushed. I didn't blush because I had embarrassed myself. Little things like that didn't bother me. I blushed because I was as nervous as all get out. Zelda was watching me make a fool out of myself; she probably thought I was mentally ill. It did get her to smile though, and as long as she was smiling, I could feel happy.

Zelda's voice interrupted my thoughts. She talked casually to Malon, who replied and they soon were in a deep conversation. I began to fear that Zelda would say something to me and I would have to answer back without saying something stupid or blurting out that I loved her. I tried just to stay out of their conversation and think about some way that I could tell Malon easily that I loved Zelda and tell Zelda that I loved her.

Oh, Goddesses, I wasn't going to last very long with my little secret. Someone was going to find out and then someone would get hurt; I could just tell. How long would I really last? How much time would I have before destiny took things into its own hands. There were so many questions and I still hadn't answered one.

* * *

**A/N: So, yep, that's the first chapter. What will happen with Malon? Link? Zelda? Who knows, cause I'm not writing the next chapter. :P Someone else is. Muwahahahaha! Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Please tell us what you thought. :D**

**Serene-Moon-Princess**

* * *


	2. I'm Riding With Affection

* * *

**AN: Here's Chapter 2, brought to you by Perfect Soldier 01! I'm picking up where Serene-Moon-Princess left off. I hope you enjoy my chapter. :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda etc.

**I'd Love to Love You**

**  
**Chapter 2: I'm Riding with Affection

* * *

Zelda then turned her head toward me, smiling shyly. I returned the gesture even though I could feel my heart wanting to break out of my chest. Even after talking with Malon I saw small remnants of her earlier tears glittering in her eyes, and I could feel that her heart was still aching. 

Looking at the two women sitting down before me, Zelda appeared utterly crest-fallen compared to Malon's sympathising but happy chattering. Zelda's eyes wandered, refusing to settle on Malon's face and she fidgeted with her hands. Malon, on the other hand, had all her attention focused on advising the princess, her temper working itself up into one of her passionate speeches about unrequited love.

When Malon finally stopped talking I could tell that she, at least, was satisfied with herself. Zelda's composure hadn't changed at all. She smiled slightly and quietly thanked Malon for advising her, but her soft sigh was enough to indicate that Malon's words had not been of any help to her. Suddenly they both looked at me, expecting me to say something.

"W-why don't we go outside? We could go for a ride around the field," I said quickly, it being the first thing that came into my mind. "It might…clear our heads a little."

It was a rather selfish request. The atmosphere was getting a little too much for me and I desperately wanted to get out into the sunshine and fresh air.

Malon jumped up at the idea. "Of course! You always have the best ideas, Link."

I glanced at Zelda as Malon attached herself to my arm, and without knowing why I extended my hand to the princess. She took it as she rose and smiled, a true smile that only I saw.

"I'd like that very much, Link," she said, and at that moment I felt slightly giddy.

But before I could dwell on my affection, Malon pulled us all out into the barn. As soon as Zelda saw Epona she left my side and walked over to my horse. Her face lit up as she stroked Epona's mane and muzzle with her slender, gloved hands, talking gently to her like a child would.

"She's so beautiful," Zelda breathed as I took hold of Epona's reins.

I agreed, tussling her forelock in my fingers. "She certainly is," I replied while gazing at Zelda's happy face.

"She was bred right here," Malon interrupted as she saddled up one of the other horses. "I gave her to Link as a present."

The light in Zelda's eyes fell, and moved away from Epona slightly. But Epona stretched out her head, nuzzling the princess's arm, grunting in annoyance. I laughed and placed the reins in Zelda's hands.

"It doesn't look like she wants you go. I'll let you ride her, if you think you can handle her," I smiled mockingly. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, silently accepting the challenge as her lips curled upwards, determined to prove herself.

I helped her up and I went to saddle up another horse. The three of us then walked to the gates, Malon calling a loud goodbye to Talon inside. We set off, trotting lightly over the emerald grasses with the sun still high in the sky. Zelda seemed to have cheered up and I felt more at ease.

As we started out, Malon evidently wanted to gallop as fast as she could across the plains like we sometimes were inclined to do if we were alone together. She called to us, insisting that we race to the top of the ridge that led to Gerudo Valley. Zelda and I were left with no choice when she started as soon as she had finished speaking, and we both cantered behind her, neither of us in the mood for Malon's enthusiasm.

"She's very energetic," Zelda mumbled quietly to herself.

"You don't know the half of it," I jested.

When we finally caught up with her, Malon had her hands on her hips, irritated that we didn't share her fervour. I knew that she loved to go out and have a good ride, to feel the wind in her hair and against her face. I loved feeling the same way, and sometimes when we rode together I could almost forget that I didn't love her anymore, but now wasn't the right time to enjoy ourselves. It appeared as though she expected Zelda to be exactly like her, and I knew that look on Malon's face that expressed her boredom. I had seen it quite a lot recently.

Zelda apologised for being slow, but I spoke up, feeling that a reprimand wouldn't exactly help to lift Zelda's mood. "Malon, we would rather just walk, if that's all right with you."

She was taken aback.

"Well, I'll go on ahead then." I could detect the sulkiness in her voice. It was a finely tuned ability that I'd developed since I had become a regular visitor at the ranch.

The two of us started off again, walking slowly around Hyrule Field, a heavy silence falling over us. The sunlight certainly had brightened up Zelda's face, and she looked a little happier.

"Link," she said suddenly without looking at me, "what do you think about my problem?" I didn't know what to say. "Do you think he will ever notice me?"

"I'm sure he will."

"But he would never be able to be with me, would he?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe someday." I tried to read her face, wanting to decipher her intentions, but found she was looking the other way, toward the ranch. We rode on further, the conversation dying away. But something had struck me while I looked at her.

"Zelda, why did you come to the ranch today?"

Her head shot round, exposing her blushing cheeks. "B-because I wanted to talk to you," she said finally.

"Me?"

"Yes." She brought Epona to a halt. "I feel like I can talk to you about these things easily."

It was my turn to blush slightly. She had stopped behind me, so I brought my horse around to face her until I was only a few inches away from her side.

"You can always talk to me, Zelda," I said, looking at her earnestly, but I found my eyes trailing down to her lips. I felt like I could gaze at them for an eternity, and as much as I tried to look at her eyes, I couldn't think about anything else.

However, I suddenly realised what I was doing and stopped, pulling myself out of my dream and turned my horse around.

"I think we should probably be heading back soon," I said hurriedly, stealing one last look at her beautiful face. She seemed disappointed, but about what I couldn't tell.

"I suppose we should."

We turned back toward the ranch, and I could feel my self-control slacken. I needed company, and quickly. Without anything to restrain my heart and my manners I would fall into my own trap and ruin everything. As much as I wanted to be with Zelda and away from the agonising oppression of Malon, I knew I would eventually betray myself.

"Link," Zelda said, breaking my nervous thoughts. "Could you possibly come to the castle later?" She paused for a moment, refusing to look at me. "I-I've been learning how to use a sword, and I wanted to know if, "she glanced at me briefly, "I'd been taught properly."

I had agreed before I knew what I had said. She smiled happily at my words and her contentment remained on her lips until we arrived back at the ranch. Malon's horse was already in the stables and just as I had finished putting my horse's saddle and reins away, I bid Zelda farewell. She was in a much better mood than before and I waved goodbye as I went back to face Malon, knowing with great delight that I would be able to see the princess a second time that day.

* * *

**AN: Hehe, I wonder what will happen at the castle! ZoraAngel is up next, so this is goodbye from me! Please review :D We really appreciate it.**

**-Perfect Soldier 01**

* * *


	3. Swordplay and Heartplay

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN - Hola! Chapter Three is brought to you by ZoraAngel! Yes, after writing it out THRICE and accidentally deleting what I had written each consecutive time. I will be attempting to create a seamless merge between the lovely writings of Serene-Moon-Princess and Perfect Soldier 01 to my own chicken scrawlings! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer - I don't _own_ Zelda. Really.

**I'd Love To Love You**

_Chapter Three - Swordplay and Heartplay_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked up to the main house, I knew I had that dazed, idiotic grin plastered across my face. Spending time with Zelda left me buzzing with happiness, along with something else that I pushed deep into the back of my mind. I felt energised, and even the overcast sky looked ten shades brighter. She smiled at me. No, she smiled _for_ me! That slight, upward quirk of the lips lit her face with the kind of radiance that stopped people in their tracks. I would have too, had I not been focusing every fibre of my being on not looking directly at her. To lose myself in her ocean eyes, cerulean eyes...I would end up blabbering my devotion and breaking Malon's heart. Malon...

Damn it. Here comes the guilt.

I needed to talk to Saria. She would know what to do, wouldn't she?

"Link!" a voice called from above. I looked up, and saw Malon half-dangling out of an upper window. She grinned wickedly. "Catch me!" she ordered, preparing to leap.

Even though, on some level, I knew it was Malon falling, I imagined another girl in my arms. One with hair like rippling sunlight and porcelain skin, and a smile that was warm and genuine, rare, and because of that, precious. I searched Malon's amused eyes and felt nothing like love. A wave of guilt engulfed me, and the smile I had been putting on cracked.

"Listen, Malon. I have to go," I said, but the words came out too fast, stumbling and stuttering over one another. I backed away. "I'll see you again," I added a little breathlessly. Was I drowning?

"Sure Link...I'll hold you to that," was Malon's response. She gave me a small, sad smile, and I wondered how much she had guessed. Her words had been possessive, as if she was trying to keep a hold of me.

I walked briskly from Lon Lon Ranch. I was still feeling strange. I broke into a run, to reach the forest sooner. "Link," Zelda said, breaking my nervous thoughts. "Could you possibly come to the castle later?" She paused for a moment, refusing to look at me. "I-I've been learning how to use a sword, and I wanted to know if, "she glanced at me briefly, "I'd been taught properly." Her words ran through my thoughts, over and over. I was even distracted from the eerie, echoing music of the Lost Woods. When I came to myself, I found that I was standing outside Saria's little tree house.

"You've been standing there awhile," my friend observed from behind me. I spun around, then lowered my eye level to her height.

"I had no idea," I replied, stepping away from the door.

"Geez Link, you're even more out of it than usual. You'd better come inside, before you start pulling up grass and throwing it at people," Saria suggested. I nodded mildly. Soon, we were sitting at her dining room table with a mug of tea each. I stretched my legs uncomfortably from the tiny, foot stool seats.

"Now," she began. "Spill. And I don't mean your drink. Dekuberry stains can be mighty hard to get out of wood..."

"I-I think I'm in love," I burst out.

"Oh! That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. A knowing gleam entered her eyes as she studied my miserable expression. "But not wonderful to you, no doubt. Stop kicking yourself over the fact that it's not who you thought it would be."

"Wait. How do yo-"

"When it's a matter of the heart, you always tend to be an idiot about it. Now, who is it?" Saria asked. I took a long sip of my tea.

"Zelda, Princess Zelda," I nearly choked. Saria rocked back on her chair.

"And your problem is...?" she prompted.

"Well, when I was with Mal-" Saria cut me off abruptly. She always tends to do that when she's on a roll.

"You used to feel something for Malon, but now you don't. You feel guilty, because you thought you would be with her. Now that Zelda has come into the picture, you are afraid of following through with your affections because you don't want to break Malon's heart...right?" Saria said, basically summing up my predicament. I nodded numbly.

"I just don't know what to do," I said finally.

"Remember the time we picked crackleberries in the Lost Woods and dropped them onto tektites?" Saria asked.

"...Yes," I replied, assuming there was a Deep and Meaningful message to come.

"That was fun. We should do that again sometime. Anyway, I need to straighten out your head Link! Just because she was your first love - no, don't look at me like that - doesn't mean Malon will be your one and only. People break up all the time, and that's because they're always searching for the one that they know they'll be with forever. For you, it could be Zelda, or maybe even the lady that sells Cukoos up the road. So if you're willing, go for it!" Saria told me passionately.

I crooked my head sideways. "Well, she did ask me to visit her at the castle later today..."

"Then go. Idiot."

I nodded. "Okay. Okay, I will." A thin sheen of sweat broke out on my forehead. Saria grinned, her forest eyes sparkling with delight. She showed me out of the door, making me promise to visit her again and tell me what happened. I farewelled my friend. I was right. Saria always knew what to do, and was adamant that her way was the right way.

But...I still didn't know what Zelda's intentions were. Maybe she really just wanted me to check up on her swordplay. Well, whatever the reason, I hoped she would make her intentions clearer. Maybe then I would have more courage to act. Swordplay...heartplay...

And why, why, did I still feel so guilty?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN - I also wonder what will happen next. I barely knew what would happen when I was writing this. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Onto the next writer!**

**ZoraAngel**


	4. At The Castle

**A/N: And what do you guys know? The big bad boss LxZ is writing now! (I still can't believe Zora left me THIS part; I thought I could skip off easy) WHY!!!!!! I hate really interesting parts because I just spoil them. Well anyways here is the next chapter after Serene-moon-princess, perfect soldier 01, and ZoraAngel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Zelda (don't think wrong)**

**I'd love to love you**

**Ch. 3 At the Castle**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

The guards in front of the castle gave a knowing glanced at me, and straightened their posture before opening the big iron gates allowing me in. My head fumbled around with all sorts of different thoughts as I nervously entered the gigantic palace. Large red carpets rested on the marble floor, giant golden symbols of the triforce were carved deeply among the walls. Chandeliers drooped from the ceilings illuminating the castle.

A young servant bowed before me, "Sir Link, the princess longs for your presence, please do follow me" she then flipped around and trotted ahead, leading me through winding corridors, up huge flights of grand staircases, through narrow halls, until finally we stopped in front of a giant golden bedroom, with a statue of Nayru in front of it. The servant gently knocked on the door before gently but loudly talking, "Dear princess, sir Link has arrived". She then turned to leave.

Moments later the golden doors shifted open revealing a slender figure wearing a long white dress with golden silk puncturing the symbol of the triforce. She carried a long white sword in her delicate hands. I stared in awe, I wasn't sure how long it was, speechless, stunned, I thought this would take forever until she spoke.

"Hello Link" She paused before saying something again, "I'm ready"

Zelda led me down the winding passages and through the mystifying maze again, but this time we entered the courtyard.

"Alright can you show me" I said as Zelda unsheathed her sword.

**Back at Lon Lon Ranch: **

Malon was depressed; she slouched on her bed of straw. Link had completely ignored her earlier that day and she was beginning to think that he was starting to love Zelda instead of her. Yes Zelda had every single detail that she didn't have. Slender fingers that could gracefully slip through each string of the harp, while hers were rough and dark from all the hard work in the ranch. Her voice, sweet, like a young bird chirping in the springtime. Her eyes ocean blue, a look could petrify any man, not from fear but from how beautiful she looked. Yes Zelda was the most stunning women ever to walk on Hyrule.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on her wooden door. Talon.

"Malon honey, are you alright? You've been in there for a few hours; do you need a drink or anything?"

"No thanks, I'm just thinking" She replied

"Are you thinking of that young lad wearing green again?"

"Yes, now please I would like to be alone"

With no other words to say, Talon sauntered back down the stairs.

**Back at the castle:**

Zelda gracefully swung her sword to the left, then swiftly slashed back to the right, turning back again repeating the process as I stared in awe. How could this small figure that looked as delicate as those glass vases be so, so, powerful with that heavy sword? It was amazing. Zelda turned her head and faced me, sweating, panting, but still managed to leak a smile at me. "How was it Link?"

"Uh, oh! It was amazing! Really! Who taught you?"

"Um, well that is a secret" she mumbled. There was a moment of silence between both of us.

My thoughts flashed back as I suddenly remembered Malon,

'You used to feel something for Malon, but now you don't. You feel guilty, because you thought you would be with her. Now that Zelda has come into the picture, you are afraid of following through with your affections because you don't want to break Malon's heart...right?' Saria stated in my mind. 'Wait, no, Malon is the only one I want, I'm with her, and I wouldn't want to break her heart'. I heard Saria's voice yelling at me again,

'I need to straighten out your head Link! Just because she was your first love - no, don't look at me like that - doesn't mean Malon will be your one and only. People break up all the time, and that's because they're always searching for the one that they know they'll be with forever. For you, it could be Zelda, or maybe even the lady that sells Cukoos up the road. So if you're willing, go for it!"

My heart started to tie up again. Who should I be with? The more I spend time with someone the more another one's heart will break. I was deep in thought and didn't notice that Zelda was calling my name, "Link, Link, are you all right? You've been standing there for a long time, is everything all right?" Zelda gave me a worried look and a frown.

My mind flipped back into reality, "Yes, sorry, umm, yes, I'm fine I was just, well thinking"

'I need to straighten out your head Link! Just because she was your first love - no, don't look at me like that - doesn't mean Malon will be your one and only. People break up all the time, and that's because they're always searching for the one that they know they'll be with forever. For you, it could be Zelda, or maybe even the lady that sells Cukoos up the road. So if you're willing, go for it!" an echo called out in my mind,

'Just because'

'First love'

'One and only one'

'Zelda'

'Go for it'

'Straighten out your head Link'

'Straighten out your head Link'

'Straighten out your head Link'

'Straighten out your head Link'

'Straighten out your head Link'

The voice echoed through my mind like a bouncing tennis ball. Her image flashed throughout my brain.

"LINK!" A voice screamed, I didn't know whether it was Zelda's or Saria's.

My mind cleared, I knew I had to move on, either way Malon was going to get hurt, but I could not prevent it. I knew that Zelda was the person I love now. I finally knew. I finally admitted it.

Zelda stood shocked beside me, not knowing what to do, speechless.

This time I started, "Zelda, would you mind if we went for a walk?" I asked carefully, trying to catch her eye contact.

"Link, what's going on? What just happened?" Zelda asked, very concerned.

"Princess, I was, lost in thought, I'm very sorry that will not happen again, I promise" I dropped my eye contact, embarrassed.

"Alright, well let's go then"

Sweat dripped down all over my head, curling around my hair making its way down towards my neck. I was going to tell her that I loved her, not knowing what she would say or do. Not knowing whether she already had another prince in mind, or anything. I was going to say that

I loved her.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N: Phew! YAY I'm done with my really lame chapter and the next person is (dun dun dun dun dun dun drum beats) SAKUME (I think)! Yay! The author who wrote one of my favorite stories! Anyways, hoped you all liked it and please review! Bye for now and please REVIEW!**

**LxZ**


	5. Love Hurts

A/N: Hello people. I'm actually glad I got this part of the story. Oh, this is Sakume. Big thank you to all the other amazing authors writing this story, of course. I think you all know I don't own Zelda; I'm not going to bother saying it. Sue me if you wish, Nintendo.

I'd Love to Love You

Chapter 4

(Love Hurts)

"Father," Malon piqued up softly as she trod down the stairs, determined to do what she had finally decided upon, "I'm going to see Link. He's gone to see Zelda now, and you have to make a delivery to the castle later today, anyway. Let me make it, just to make sure you don't fall asleep again once you get there." She tried to make up an excuse as well, tying a long brown cloak about her neck, since the day turned out rather dreary.

"Oh? Alright, Mal, if that's what you want." Talon remarked, looking up from his multitude of cuccos he favored to smile warmly towards his daughter. He stood up and walked over to her, placing a supportive hand upon her shoulder. After a moment of silence, he chuckled, using his other hand to rub her flush cheeks. "You look just like your mother did. Sometimes I would swear she had returned to see me when you're comin' down those stairs."

"Oh, Daddy," Malon remarked regretfully, holding his hand in her own slender frail clasp, "I miss her."

"Mal, you know she's always with you." His hand fell from her shoulder. "You know what you should do."

"I know." She beamed now, a greater assurance shining in her heart. "I love you, Daddy." She pecked his cheek, grabbing a nearby carrying halter for several milk bottles, hoisting it up. Epona was not in the barn, but Malon picked out another fine mare, greatly feisty. She had called the animal Aria when she was born, and now whispered the name repeatedly to soothe her as she drew her out of the stables. Meanwhile saddling her and attaching the delivery, Malon's rough country fingers smoothed the horse's silky mane, a bright pearly white.

Aria nickered lovingly, brushing her nose against Malon's hands, her dark jet black coat glimmering in contrast to the white mane and tail. The creature loved Malon, evident in her sparkly wise eyes. Malon spoke to Aria, her tone gentle. "I'm going to tell him how I feel, Aria. I love him. And he knows that. But I haven't told him often enough. I must let him know, and not in a letter or later on. I need to do it now." Malon reached nearby the house, picking a blooming red rose to give Link, enfolding it around the bottles of milk. Aria purred her pleasure, rearing slightly as Malon hoisted herself into the saddle, kicking the mare's sides to urge her forward into a gallop.

Vapory mist streamed from the horse's flaring nostrils, evidence of the cool temperatures. "The weather is so strange today." Malon remarked, glancing form one way to another as the horse's hooves thudded against the sloshed ground. The rain clouds above began to release their tears, pouring in torrents as Malon caught sight of the castle in the distance. Mud splashed up from the pressure of Aria's hooves, spattering a bit on Malon's face. The ranch girl did not mind in the least, for her mind was set upon what she needed to do. Her heart soared with the thoughts of what Link would say once she re-affirmed her love.

"It's not possible for him to love Zelda, he would tell me." Malon spoke over the whistling wind. "He would, Aria. I know he would." She felt the horse's hooves thud almost menacingly over the drawbridge, hollow knocking resembling her empty hope. She didn't know that just as the dark clouds gathered over the shadowed land of Hyrule, deceiving mist clouded Malon's fragile heart, filling it with the horrible feeling of doubt.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda sat together beneath a faded brown tarp of a shop, watching the pouring rain fall in sheets to the cobblestone ground, leaving no sign of letting up. Awkward silence reigned between both of them, until the princess shyly spoke. "It started up so quickly. I'm sorry our walk was ruined, Link."

"Oh, it's not!" Link rapidly said, shaking head. "I mean, don't be sorry. I really like the rain. I'm just worried about you."

"Me?" Zelda squeaked, her deep eyes surprised. "Really? You're worried about me?"

"Of course I am." Link offered her a caring smile, full of meaning. "Actually, I'm glad we're alone. I have to tell you something." He began to muster up the courage. Link found it difficult to believe that even after traversing dangerous booby traps, fighting numerous murdering monsters, and even ridding the world of the greatest evil possible, he still found such trouble admitting that he loved Zelda. "I…" He paused, noticing Zelda's hands, folded in her lap, were shaking ever so slightly. "Princess? Are you alright?"

She glanced up quickly, flushing a deep pink color, forcibly trying to stop the shaking. "Of course I am. What were you saying?"

"You're trembling." Link reached a hand over to rest on top of hers, enclosing his gauntlet-clad palm within her cupped fists. "Zelda…" He felt her soaking gloves. "You're freezing."

She blushed and sputtered. "I-I'm alright, really!" She couldn't stop her hands from jerking terribly.

Link shook his head. He reached forward, bringing her hands up to his mouth, enclosing his teeth about the tip of her glove, slowly sliding it off and repeating the process with the other. He rubbed her bare dainty hands, exhaling a warm breath upon her fingers, rubbing them as he did so, eyeing her reactions carefully. She didn't seem to mind at all. He slowly lifted them to his lips, kissing them gently once. "Princess… I need to tell you. I must be truthful. I don't know if you feel the same or not, but I cannot hold it inside. It's killing me, Zelda. I have to let you know."

"Yes, Link?" Her voice was soft, quiet and held back, as if in fear.

"I… I love you. I've always loved you, I just didn't know. I do know now, for sure. You're my inspiration, everything I've ever wanted." The tarp above them now split, sending a pouring of gathered rain. Her wet, stringy golden hair lay stuck on her forehead, thin and wet. Link moved closer, tilting his head and touching her cheek. He rubbed the smooth, slick skin, leaning in, but pausing inches from her perfect lips.

Zelda lifted her arms, sliding them about his neck, pulling him the last distance, their kiss meeting in the dripping rain, the perfection of the moment melting away all of her cold tremors. She felt him draw her closer, gently pressing his body against hers, rubbing her skin under her clothing, increasing the passion of his kiss. She never felt anything like this before. Her back pressed against the cool hard stone of the shop as she mouthed his lips, rubbing his bare neck. Then, she stopped with a muffled gasp, parting from him.

Link turned to see what had stopped the amazing moment, his breath stilling in his throat. In the middle of the town square, just near the fountain filling with rain water, stood the petrified girl, her fiery hair waving about in the freezing wind. Crash. Several glass bottles of milk slipped from her hands and carrier, smashing below on the stone, the white creamy milk being washed away with the falling rain. No words were needed. She ran.

"Malon!" Link screamed, extending a hand towards the disappearing figure. "Malon, wait!" No, it was too late.

Zelda placed a hand on Link's arm, looking at him. "Go to her." She slipped his gauntlets on, not bothering to re-buckle them. Link began to chase after her, Zelda watching him and bending to her knees. She felt a great deal of sorrow well up in her soul as she pushed aside some remnants of glass, her bare fingers picking up a crushed rose.

Tears streaked the farmgirl's face as she stumbled through an alleyway, falling down. She bit her lip, looking through the hole that formed in her patterned simple dress to the scratches. Little droplets of blood began to form, trickling down her knee. She heard his voice calling her name, getting closer. Stay away from me… She struggled to her feet, hiding away until his voice faded. Now she rode with the carrier on Aria's back, nearly collapsing at the reins several times. She finally arrived at the destination she ended, the entrance to the Gerudo Valley. She crawled away from Aria on all fours like a dog, staring into a puddle near the drop off.

"Aren't I pretty enough?" She asked herself, glancing back at Aria, who shook her head to rid the mane of the rain droplets, several shards of past bottles still clinking inside the basket on her back. "Aren't I good enough, Link? I tried to do everything for you! Do… Do I cry too much, argue too much? I make you laugh, don't I? What can I do? What should I do to make you happy? What does she have that I don't? You loved me once… That's not fair, Link! You can't just leave me like that! And not tell me!" She sobbed out loud, her cries echoing down the valley gorge. Her thoughts wandered to the shards of glass remaining in the basket. She slowly felt her wrists, thinking deeply. No. He wasn't worth that. But…

"Malon." She whirled around, and saw him, soaked to the bone, extending a hand. "Malon. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He took a step closer, noticing her bleeding knee and shivering sobs. "I wanted to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I wasn't so sure." He took another step and another, each bringing him closer.

"You're a liar and a cheap hero!" Malon screamed hoarsely. "You loved me, Link! ME! And you didn't tell me you were cheating with her! What does she have that I don't? What?" She found herself backing up.

"Malon!" Link shouted. "No! Malon! Don't!"

She took that last step back into pure air, screaming as she fell off the edge. Time seemed to slow, even to the point of his fingers interlocking with her hand. "Don't let go!" She screamed, one of her shoes slipping off her feet, clattering as it disappeared down below. "Link! Please!"

"Malon! I won't! Pull yourself up!" Link strained, the slick rain making it difficult to hang on. "Come on! Pull!"

Malon tried desperately, her feet slipping against the sides of the canyon wall. "Link! I… I can't hang on!"

Link's eyes widened. If Malon fell, he'd never forgive himself. "Malon! Don't give up! Take my gauntlet! Pull on the leather!" Link, however, had forgotten that Zelda did not buckle them as she put them on. Malon reached a hand up, snatching his gauntlet in her hands, but without any trouble, it slid off. She fell back, fear evident in her eyes as her form grew distant so quickly. "Malon! Malon!" Link screamed, watching her fade.

Wind whipped past her hair as she tumbled, loosing sight of Link, the bridge a distant memory. She slid down several ridges, digging her fingers into the dirt and rock, trying to slow herself, if not stop it completely. She fell for what seemed hours, scrambling wildly at the air until she felt a huge impact in the back of her head. The rock she had slammed into was immediately stained with her blood, and she blacked out. Her body made a last plunge into the Gerudo River, splashing around the roaring rapids as she was carried by the powerful current.

…..

"Oh, my! Oh, my goodness!" Slowly, her eyes opened. She looked around groggily, her head thudding with pain, a strange scent filling her nose. She surveyed her surroundings; multiple fish swam around in tanks, strangely colored and formed in differing unique shapes. Beakers steamed in the background, clouds of neon gasses rising into the ceiling of the hut. She watched the unfamiliar man who had spoken shimmy towards her. His skin looked wrapped around a skeleton, his remaining teeth jutting out from the rest of his jaw. He was clothed in a deep blue outfit, resembling the ocean. "You're awake!" He exclaimed in surprise, his voice like that of a croak.

"Where… where am I?" She asked gently, shaking her head from side to side, wincing. "I can't sit up."

"You're still weak. I found you outside in the water around a week ago, oh, yes. This is Hyrule Lake." He handed her a cup of tea, assisting her to sit up. "You hit your head on something; it's a very nasty bump. Have some herbal tea; I made it from a special recipe involving a Zora scale!" Malon moaned, leaning back and sipping the broth, feeling the warm liquid give her strength. "Now, my dear, what is your name?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came. Her mind drew a complete blank. She could not remember anything, just flashes of things like horses, cuccos, and a slight tune buzzing in the back of her head. "I…" She paused for a moment, a strange realization hitting her. "I don't know."


	6. Dazed and Confused

**A/N: Okay, I'm a little worried about this chapter. Right now it's much earlier than when I would normally be up, but luckily I have an AMP next to me, so I might make through this okay (stupid morning class). Well I hope all of you are enjoying this so far, and I'll try not to disappoint. So…. here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda…..if I did we wouldn't need fanfics to see Link and Zelda together, it would already be that way. **

**I'd Love to Love You**

**Chapter 6: Dazed and Confused**

For several days after the accident with Malon, Link still continued to sulk with the idea of this loss. He made many trips to the castle to see his beloved Zelda, and to grieve. "It's all my fault Zelda, if I…if I…"

"Link" she interrupted "It was not your fault; you did everything you could to save her. Besides…" she looked down "I'm also at fault. If I had tied you gauntlets on tight, she may not have slipped." Tears began to well up in her cerulean eyes. Link stared at her almost about to do the same. He brought a calloused hand to her face and wiped a tear away.

"Please don't cry Zelda, I wouldn't be able to stand the sight of you in pain."

Her tears slowed as his rough yet gentle soothed her. She tilted her head up to look deep into his eyes. "Link…do you think she may still be alive?"

His eyes widen slightly and he turned his head away from her gaze. "I…I don't know. That was a long drop. I doubt that even I would be able to come away from that. If she is alive, she must be badly hurt."

"All the more reason that we should go find her!"

"But Zelda, you can't go, they rarely let you outside of the castle, you think they will allow you to go a search that may be for nothing?"

"While you may be right about my restrictions, I still know you should go look, because if she is alive, it won't be for nothing." She took his hands in hers. "Link, I know this is a difficult thing to do…but if she is alive, and died only because no one helped her, I know you would only be in more pain. You can't take back what has been done, but you can try to set things right by trying to make it up to her. Know that I will be waiting for you and some good news." She gave a bright smile that seemed to pierce through the dark clouds in his mind.

He stood up swiftly. "You're right, I will go look for her. If my memory serves me right that river should empty into Lake Hylia. I can track the river until I reach it for any sign of her." He looked down upon his beauty and pulled her up gently to him in a soft hug. "To think though, we have just united, and yet I am already off to search for another woman." He said with a hint a humor.

Zelda's smile grew slightly, but soon her delicate features turned serious. "Link I want you to promise me something."

Link tenderly placed his rugged hands on her smooth shoulders and stared into her azure eyes with anticipation. "Anything for you".

She leaned in closer with mere inches separating them. "I want you to do everything you can to find her. Don't give up easily and continue on."

He looked back at her with seemingly new determination spread on his face and rampant in his eyes. "Of course." With that he stole a kiss from her which soon turned to be longer than expected. This was for assurance, and a little for pleasure. He gave her one last hug good-bye and whistled for Epona. He climbed aboard his crimson steed and yelled back to her, "I will search for her as if it were you, and return when I can my love!" With that he sped as if fire were at his heels.

Zelda could not help but smile and blush a deep scarlet at his words waving to her hero off to do what he does best, rescue.

Long-lashed eyes flickered open and closed as the young ruby-haired girl awoke from deep sleep. For the past few days she had been living with this old man who had found her. Still no memory of her previous life had surfaced, not even a name. She spent her time helping the old man with his lakeside experiments, and the rest simply staring out at the cool waters of the shimmering lake.

At one point she was sitting on the bridge with her feet dangling glancing at the fish swimming below. 'I bet they never wonder too much about these kinds of things; who am I, where did I come from, what do I do now…' she thought.

A small whiny snapped her out of the trance she was in. She looked up to a tail of a horse swinging from behind the rest of the lakeside cabin followed by voices, one was the old man, and the other was much younger. She slowly rose and found herself running across the rickety bridge. She had just reached the sight from which the voices were coming from.

Both men stood looking at her for a moment until the elder spoke up. "Ah yes this is that young girl I mentioned that I found a while back. She still has no memory of who she is."

The tall young man approached her and she felt a calm feeling as his slender shadow engulfed her. "Well I hope you don't mind then if I simply refer to you as "beautiful", my lovely young lass" he said as he kissed her hand. He could see her face turn slightly the same color as her hair. "Oh please excuse me for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Marth".

**A/N: Well there you have it. I just want to say I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for not getting this done earlier. I started it the day I found out the previous chapter was done and I'm just finishing it now?! That's pathetic. I've just had a lot to deal with, moving back from college, dealing with my new girlfriend (HOORAY!), having my wisdom teeth pulled recently (OUCH!) And I'm letting you all know it's about 4:30 in the morning while I finish this and I'm in a hell of a lot of pain (wisdom teeth). So just let that be my punishment for the delay.**


	7. Who Are You?

**A/N: Well, since Sir Joshizzle couldn't write, I'm writing. Heh, well here it goes.**

**Chapter 7: Who Are You?**

I had set out on Epona from the castle in order to get to Lake Hylia. The trip seemed to take forever even though it was only about 10 minutes away. I couldn't help but continue to think about all that had gone wrong. If I hadn't been with Zelda, none of this would have happened. Malon wouldn't be goddesses know where and I wouldn't feel like a murderer. It was my fault that this all happened and no one else's. I know Zelda tried to console me by taking part of the blame, but it was no where near to being her fault. I had forgotten to tighten my gauntlets. Everything that had happened I had brought upon myself.

Epona jumped, nearly throwing me off of her, and then jumped a second time causing me to fall forward and hold onto her. She slowed as she galloped around a corner and I breathed a sigh of relief. Around the turn was beautiful Lake Hylia, its waters shimmering placidly. We had somehow made it here without getting killed from my lack of attention. Now that we were here though, I had to look at the wondrous view that I had been provided.

The sky was deep cerulean blue. Big white fluffy clouds sat in the sky like mounds of white cotton. The lush emerald green grass faded into the blue water of the lake. Golden shimmers of the sun reflected off the small ripples in the water and glimmers of the fish underneath sparkled like jewels. The old tree on the island in the middle of the lake shook its limbs as a gust of warm wind filled the air. It was a picturesque scene—well until I looked to the lakeside laboratory and saw the old professor hooting and hollering.

I laughed heartily, for the first time in forever it seemed. The old whacko waved to me and I waved back before dismounting Epona at the water's age. It was time to search for Malon. I removed my green tunic and tucked it away in a bag at Epona's side and then retrieved my blue tunic from another satchel. I dressed quickly and ran into the water, beginning to swim in search of Malon. Hopefully I wouldn't find her in the water. Seeing her dead body would be too much for me to bear. Still, I searched the lake thoroughly, even checking the small water falls that poured into the lake. My search was fruitless, so I decided to check with the owner of the fishing pong to see if he had seen Malon.

Just as I began to swim towards the shop, I heard Malon's voice ring out from shore. My head snapped quickly to look for her, and I found that my ears hadn't deceived me. Malon was standing at the shore beside Epona, petting her muzzle softly. A tall, dark-haired man stood behind her, his hand resting comfortably on her shoulder. I was elated to see that Malon was fine, but anger also pulsed though my veins. If Malon had been fine this whole time, then why hadn't she returned?

I swam as quickly as I could for shore. I practically sprinted toward Malon once AI reached ground and I engulfed her in a hug.

"You're safe!" I cried happily. "We were so worried about you! I know you're upset, but why didn't you return?"

Sadly, Malon didn't return my joy. She pushed me away as if she was disgusted by me.

"Please, keep your hands off of me. You've mistaken me for someone else," she replied, looking into my eyes. "Who are you anyway?"

My mouth fell open in shock. This wasn't what I had expected. Why was she acting like she didn't know me? Although we were no longer together, she could at least treat me decently. She didn't have to act like she didn't know me. It hurt when she was this way. Though, it was probably what I deserved for treating her like I had.

"Malon, I know things aren't well between us, but this is not a joking matter. I placed my hands on Malon's shoulders before speaking again. "I'm Link, remember? We…" I swallowed hard. "…we used to love each other."

The look in Malon's eyes was completely disheartening. I had no time to do anything before the man behind Malon pushed my hands away from her.

"She asked you not to touch her," he scowled. His dark eyes stared at me menacingly. I knew that all he wanted to do was protect her, but he was really aggravating at the moment.

I glared at the man and then growled, "Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Marth, and believe it or not, I'm a prince," Marth arrogantly boasted. "I came to see Zelda as a suitor, but during my travels I stumbled upon this beautiful woman" ‒he kissed Malon on the cheek before continuing‒ "and I knew that Princess Zelda could not compare to this beauty."

This guy (besides knowing how to be extremely cheesy) really knew how to get under my skin. "You're lucky Malon is here," was all I could manage to get out. When I said Malon's name I noticed that she was no longer near us. I looked around frantically, but relaxed when I saw her beside Epona. Malon had an almost melancholy look in her eyes. I couldn't understand why she was acting like she didn't remember me.

"Don't you remember giving Epona to me? She was your favorite horse," I whispered to Malon.

The red-haired girl turned to look at me. "Epona?" she asked softly.

"She doesn't remember," Marth spoke quietly, "she's suffering from amnesia. Apparently she barely survived a fall from a canyon or something of the sort. The professor luckily found her."

I looked to Malon and mentally slapped myself in the face. Here I had been getting mad at Malon when she could have done nothing about the predicament. I felt even worse about myself and began to dig myself into a deeper whole of depression. Not only had I broken Malon's heart, but I had caused her to lose something way more important than love. I had made her lose her memories.

Malon suddenly took Marth's hand in her own and led him towards Epona. "Marth, I actually feel like I know this horse…" I watched as Malon continued to gaze longingly at the horse. It was sad watching her struggle with her own memories.

I heard the door of the laboratory creak open loudly, and out popped the professor. His white hair was in a mess all over his head. "Dear," he shouted, referring to Malon, "bring your friends in for some tea!" The man slowly made his way back into the lab.

"He's taken me in like I was really his daughter," Malon stated happily. "Since I can't remember my own father, he's treated me so well. He's the only father figure I know."

My heart began to twist in my chest painfully. Malon seemed so happy despite all that had happened to her. If I took her back to her father she could possibly regain her memories. It was a chance that I was unsure I wanted to take. If she regained her memory she would remember all the pain I had put her though. Did I really want to ruin this Nirvana she was in now? Was it unfair to let her continue to lie in this dream land when she could possibly wake up to cruel reality? I really began to lean toward a decision as I watched Malon take Marth's hand. Her smile was so carefree as she smiled up at him and playfully poked his nose as they whispered to each other. It seemed like it would be extremely mean to rip her away from this happiness.

"Sir Link, shall we talk over tea?" Marth asked, moving his deep blue locks of his eyes with his free hand. Malon began to pull him toward the lab and he laughed before scooping the petite girl up in his arms. I followed behind them silently. They were so happy together. If Malon remembered her past, would she want to be with Marth still, or would she be too torn up?

The three of us entered the lab. Water filled jars with strange objects in them sat on shelves everywhere. Everything was musty and grimy. It made me rethink having tea. It would be rude if I declined though, so I tried to look over all the weird things. Everywhere I look something was either staring me down, or I had to look away from some deranged object. I soon was seated with Malon and Marth at a small table. To my delight the tea was served quickly and I was able to try and focus more on conversation rather than the things around me.

"So, Link, you mentioned that my dear's name is Malon. How again was it that you two became acquainted?" Marth asked, sipping his tea quietly.

I looked down to the brown liquid in my own cup before answering. "I met Malon as a child. We just became good friends and then started seeing each other more and more until we had a relationship going," I replied meekly.

Marth stared at me as if trying to read my thoughts. "You and Malon aren't…"

"No! No, we aren't in a relationship any longer," I replied quickly. I winced before finishing my story as the whole situation came falling back on me. "Another woman stole my heart, and I ended up breaking Malon's."

Suddenly I heard a clank of glass uneasily wobbling. I looked up to see Malon trying to steady her tea cup on its coaster that she had apparently sat down too quickly. The sweet almond colored liquid had been sloshed from its cup and over the table and Malon's small calloused hands. Tears had formed in the red-head's eyes.

"Sorry," she replied quickly, "for some reason I remember having tea with you Link. Someone else was there I think. It‒it was all so sudden and I had a rush of emotion." I watched as Malon wiped her eyes on her wrist before she began to cry weakly into her hands. "I don't know what's wrong. Why do I keep remembering these weird things when the next moment they just can't seem real?"

Marth began to wipe each of Malon's fingers delicately with a white napkin from the table. He looked over to me with sorrow in his eyes. "Link, you must know of where she lives. Please take us there so we can get her home. Perhaps then her memories will return."

I sighed out loud. This would be best for Malon, wouldn't it? She needed to try to remember her past before she went insane. I had to take them.

"Alright," I said, accepting defeat. "Let's be going then."


	8. Longing

**AN: Hey, this is Perfect Solider 01 again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**I'd Love to Love You**_

_Chapter 8: Longing_

We set out for Lon Lon Ranch, Marth helping Malon up onto Epona while I took the reins and walked by her side. The prince mounted his own horse and walked closely by Malon's side, holding one of her hands in his.

Silence settled over us. Glancing up at Malon, I saw anxiety settle deeper and deeper into her face. Marth was equally quiet, something I was very grateful for.

I began to doubt whether showing Malon her home was a good idea. It was tempting to leave her within the confines of the idyllic ignorance I had so stupidly bestowed on her. I would be able to move on with my life without feeling restrained by her, but I was afraid of the guilt that would hang over me like a dead weight, affecting everything that I would go on to do.

Just as we came out onto Hyrule Field, Lon Lon Ranch presented itself on the summit of the hill, its wooden fence rising high above the horizon. I watched Malon's face for any sort of reaction but saw nothing. We continued on our way, each step becoming heavier and harder to take.

I stopped at the entrance. Marth looked surprised; his lost and helpless beauty was a mere rancher's daughter.

"Stay here I'll go ahead and explain." I left them behind and went to find Talon. He would need to be prepared for what was about to happen.

As always, he was in the barn, but instead of usually sleeping peacefully among his cuckoos and catching a short nap in between chores, he was striding back and forth utterly confusing his livestock with his erratic behaviour. As soon as he saw me, a look of relief burst upon his face.

"Link! Have you found her?" He grabbed my hands in expectation.

I was hesitant to agree. "Y-Yes, but - "

"But what?"

I took a deep breath. "She's lost her memory." Talon's smile fell. "She can't remember anything, not even Epona or myself."

Talon dropped my hands and wandering back to the middle of the barn, a bewildered and forlorn man. His cuckoos gathered around his feet, as if trying to comfort him.

"Shall I bring her inside, Talon?"

He sighed and turned around to face me. "Okay, Link. Bring her in."

I nodded and went back outside. Leading her into the ranch, Malon gazed at her home with a faint expression of recognition.

Before I could help her down, Marth got there first. He kept a close hold of her hand as we went together into the barn. Talon was seated at the table now, hopeful and waiting.

"Malon? Do you remember me? I'm your father." She was silent, but eventually shook her head. "Maybe we could sit down and talk for a while," Talon suggested.

"All right," Malon agreed, but she would not be left alone. Marth spoke first and offered to stay with her. They sat down together, leaving me standing alone by the doorway. Seeing as how I wasn't wanted, I retreated out of the barn.

Riding back to the castle, I struggled with the choices that lay before me. As I passed through the castle gates I saw Zelda picking flowers in the gardens outside the main walls. She saw me immediately and walked over to meet me.

"Did you find her?" she said anxiously.

I averted my eyes as I dismounted. "I found her, but she's not the same person anymore, Zelda."

"How so?" She reached for my hand and held it softly in both of hers.

Before speaking I led her back to where she had been collecting her flowers, and together we sat down on the soft grass.

"She's lost her memory. She doesn't remember what happened, or who anyone is. Luckily the professor at Lake Hylia found her." I paused, unsure whether to mention Marth or not.

But Zelda knew that I wasn't speaking the whole truth. "Link, I feel that there's something you're not telling me," she said, stroking my fingers sympathetically.

"Someone else found her as well, a prince called Marth," I moved my free hand to rest against her jaw, "and he said he was here as your suitor."

Zelda looked taken aback. Glancing quickly towards the castle she narrowed her beautiful eyes into a brief look of disgust before bringing her head down to hide them in her knees.

"Link, you know that you're the only one I could ever love," she murmured.

I shifted closer and embraced her small form as she leaned into my shoulder. "Of course I know that," I said kissing her hair and nuzzling her cheek.

She lifted her chin slowly and I met her lips. The kiss was short, nothing more than a fleeting caress between our faces, but it was enough for me to feel every shred of her loving heart.

Somehow it felt like our time was limited, as though the setting of the sun would bring our separation in more ways than simply saying goodbye. The appearance of Marth and the idea of Zelda having suitors had been something I had never considered, something I had never wanted to believe. Although Marth was clearly infatuated with Malon, he was only the first of many. I knew that more would come.

"Zelda," I said. "What shall we do?"

"I don't know, Link."

"Did you know that your father was sending you a suitor?" I mused.

Suddenly she broke away from our embrace, sitting up straight with a look of shock in her eyes. "No, he didn't," she said.

"Do you think he would have told you?"

"I'm sure he would have said something to me." She was resolute in her answer.

We were silent for a moment, thinking what this might mean. Something sounded out of place.

"Maybe there's something else that he's after," I wondered aloud.

"What could that be though?"

"I don't know."

The breeze picked up around us, the flowers swaying as they were caught in its playful grasp. Zelda shivered so I took her hand and we stood up to return to the castle. I could see that she was anxious; her eyes wandered and strayed whenever I tried to console her, as if they were following something I couldn't see.

I suggested that she should talk with her father the next day, and as we departed, each with a heavy heart, neither of us wanted to separate. I leant down to kiss her, but unlike last time nothing seemed long enough. We each held each other's faces, her fingers steadily massaging my throat and cheeks, setting them alight underneath her touch. She was soft, yielding to every movement that rolled on after the other. Whenever we broke to breath our foreheads leant against each other, my lips soon wanting to be back pressing against her beautiful skin. I was dizzy with her scent and caress, making it easier to lose myself in her presence.

But eventually we merely rested our heads together, supporting ourselves solely on that small area of contact. I could feel her breath crawl over my face and I closed my eyes briefly to inscribe the sensation into my memory so that I would be able to remember it whenever I would lie down to sleep.

"Promise me that you will come again tomorrow, Link," Zelda whispered.

"I promise."

Somehow we both let go at the same time, and I pulled her close one last time before I walked away.

* * *

**AN: What is Marth's true objective? Is he really besotted with Malon or after something more? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
